Seven patients have been entered on this phase II trial. Two additional patients are scheduled to begin treatment the week of (1/13/97). A tenth patient is being evaluated at Walter Reed Army Hospital this week for potential enrollment on the study. We have enlisted the participation of this second institution to increase the rate of accrual. The overall minimal accrual goal will be 14 patients. Leukemic cells from patients have been examined in the laboratory. We are examining p53, mdr-1 and bcl-2 expression. Cells are also being examined for induction of apoptosis. We have had difficulty in setting up the assay to quantify retention of the cleavable complex. The published method has not been reproducible. Samples have been retained to determine if this important pharmacodynamic parameter can be measured by another method.